


The Halloween Episode

by bugisgay



Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [4]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugisgay/pseuds/bugisgay
Summary: Mark invites Ethan over to help him with the Halloween decorations, but they get a little distracted.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907233
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The Halloween Episode

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN here is this cute mess

Excitement itches at Ethan’s skin as he hands the box of Halloween decorations over to his love after walking down the ladder from the attic.

“You got it, Bug?” He inquires softly as Mark takes a step back to allow him to hop off of the step and push the stairs back into the trap door.

“I got it,” His love responds, though it is a little strained, and yet he is wearing a small, loving smile. “Thank you for coming over and helping me decorate for Halloween.”

A small smile pulls onto the goth’s lips, and he runs his fingers through his orange hair with black roots. “Of course!” He responds, his tone chipper. He gently presses a kiss to his love’s cheek and leads the other man down the hall into the living room. “You know Halloween is my favorite time of the year! I’d happily do this with you any time.”

Mark drops the box of decorations on the hardwood floor, creating a loud  _ thunk! _ , and he carefully opens up the plastic top earning a soft “tsk” from his boyfriend.

“You know,” Ethan starts softly, “plastic is really bad for the environment…”

“I got this tub before we met,” The carpenter responds, glancing over at his love and sounding fond. “I haven’t gotten rid of it out of fear of what will come of it, so I’m keeping it for right now and getting all the use out of it that I can.”

A big grin forms on the goth’s lips. “That is more than okay,” He responds, gently brushing hair out of his love’s face. “I understand as well. Sometimes plastic is inevitable. Doing what you can to use as less of it as you can is key.”

The carpenter stands up fully, Ethan’s hand moving with him, and his eyes are soft. “I never get tired of hearing you talk about saving the environment.” His words are soft and filled with love, matching his eyes perfectly.

Before the goth can say anything else, the taller man leans down and presses a soft kiss to his love’s lips. Ethan’s hands go to Mark’s cheeks, and they hold that kiss for what feels like years, though it has only been a few moments.

As they pull away, the goth gazes lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes, and his smile is so big that it could split his lips in half.

“I never get tired of your kisses,” He says softly, gently brushing his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek bone enjoying the soft fuzzy feelings swimming in his stomach.

His love returns the grin, then turns his head downward, Ethan following suit, and they stare at the giant plastic tub full of Halloween decorations.

“I guess we should probably get started on decorating the place,” The carpenter says in a teasing manner making his boyfriend snort softly.

“Might take us a couple hours,” The goth teases back pulling away from his love completely. “We should take a snack break.”

“‘A snack break’?” His love responds with a grin. “I’ve never heard that ever come out of your mouth before…” He pauses for a moment before adding on, “at least, not in this context.”

With a soft snort, the goth grins and grabs a string of plastic pumpkins with each one a different face. “I guess you don’t want to make Halloween-themed cookies, huh?”

“After,” Mark responds softly, a gentle warmth to his eyes, and he carefully takes the garland out of Ethan’s hands.

The goth scans around the living room, searching for a place to put the first decoration, and his eyes train on a light filtering in behind a hidden wall. He follows where the light is shining through, and he gasps softly when he sees the perfect area for sitting directly next to the window with a bigger windowsill.

“Oh my God,” He whispers excitedly with a gigantic grin on his lips, “I can't believe you never told me you had this!”

“Huh?” Mark inquires from a little ways away. “What are you talking about?”

The carpenter’s footsteps echo as he follows where his love went, and he watches the other man curiously as the goth is already starting to sit on the ledge and curl up like a cat while leaning against the window.

“Oh,” The taller man says, “you mean that.”

“It's so perfect!” The goth exclaims excitedly, looking up at his love with heartfelt eyes. “We-we can put the garland up here, and-and I can  _ read _ or something right here!” 

He glances out the window, his grin widening. “I might not be able to read for very long without losing my focus, but I'm sure a change of scenery would definitely help that.”

A small laugh escapes the carpenter earning a glance from his boyfriend. “So I guess you're going to be visiting more often, hm?”

“Without a doubt,” The goth responds holding his grin. “Better make me a key. Oo!” He interrupts himself and points a finger at his love. “Better yet, let me move my stuff in. I'm not leaving.”

Mark snorts softly, grinning, and he gently kneels next to his love with the garland tightly in his grip. “I'd be happy to have you.”

The goth’s hand drops down to his love’s head, and he gently brushes his fingers over the other man’s soft hair whispering, “I don't think you could get rid of me, Bug.”

“Why would I want to?” The carpenter’s eyes lift and meet with Ethan’s. They are soft, and filled to the brim with adoration.

A small smile forms on the goth’s lips. “I don't know. You tell me.”

They sit there in silence for a moment, and Mark’s head dips down for a moment to look at the garland in his hands. He presses on one of the pumpkins, creating a soft  _ click! _ , and his eyes light up when the pumpkins become luminescent.

“Fuck!” He exclaims with a grin. “I never knew these lit up!”


End file.
